Undeserving
by NintendoGal55
Summary: Arnold's already bitchy girlfriend says Helga doesn't deserve him. Helga says straight out that said bitchy girlfriend doesn't deserve him. But what happens when our two favourite blondes end up in a bit more than they could have bargained for?
1. You don't deserve him

**Okay, this story was done out of pure randomness and boredom. XD And all that other stuff. **

**Just to be clear, they're teens in this, around 16-17.**

**I own neither of the characters...yeah, we have established that before. Need I do it again? Ugh.**

**And I thank KatDoll for a little inspiration. :)**

**--**

Nothing sucked more than to see them together.

Well of course, there were far more worse things in the world than that. Such as catastrophic natural disasters, serial killers, poisonous insects, extinction, pollution, and all kinds of other things. But of course, everything took the back seat in her mind. For now, anyway. Especially when this particular bad thing was shoved into her face.

And what was that?

Being reminded, again, as she was every day, that the school bitch, or one of them, anyway, had her beloved wrapped around her finger.

It was infuriating. Absolutely infuriating.

Helga couldn't stand watching them. She just couldn't. Then again, who would? It wasn't about the fact that someone had taken her beloved, despite that it was a primary reason. But it was mostly how she treated him, and even other people. Most would say that she (Helga) was one to talk, given her persona years and years ago. But this was different, and she knew it.

The bitch in question was Katherine Krueger. The very girl Helga loathed the most, not just as if she were a cheap rip-off of the fictional daughter of Freddy Krueger from the_ A Nightmare On Elm Street_ franchise in the flesh, but also, the way she was and how she couldn't let her love go. Katherine was a Class-A bitch, and very popular and beautiful. No one genuinely liked her, but were her friend because not only did her family come from money, but also, so they wouldn't be her next target of hate. No one wanted to be hated by her, so they avoided her most of the time. She was average height, with dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, and a tan that just screamed "Tanning Bed" quality. She also had a tendency to dress like a total slut, going all against dress code, but no one dared bat an eye about it because her family donated a lot of money to the school system.

So how, oh how, you may be wondering, did she ever come to land an awesome catch like our dear friend Arnold? Allow me, or rather, dear Helga, to explain.

Helga knew what was going on. She knew the whole situation regarding their on-again off-again relationship. Katherine was using him. For what? Stability. Because that's what was ultimately promised in a relationship with the lovable football head, stability. She didn't love him. She didn't find his humour funny, she didn't like his friends, only pretended to, she spoke badly about his family behind his back, she secretly flirted with other guys, she found their conversations boring, she complained and demanded things, nothing seemed to satisfy her. She reminded Helga of Veronica Lodge from the Archie comics. Except Veronica did have some redeeming qualities and some good moments at times.

How did Helga know? She overheard Katherine talking about this with her friends. She let it all out. Things that dear Arnold didn't know.

But Helga knew she couldn't tell him. For two reasons.

One, he would never believe her. Since Katherine came into his life, he believed her above Helga herself. So of course he would think she was being ridiculous if she actually went and told him what Katherine was REALLY doing.

Two, he no longer spoke to her. For one thing, he'd grown into Katherine's tendencies and could be a little edged. Plus, Helga knew Katherine hated her, and was slowly hinting to Arnold NOT to speak to her, by giving him all kinds of reasons why she was and would be a terrible friend, going off on all her childhood pranks and name-calling, reminding him that she was once a bully to him.

They were actually getting along with each other before Katherine came along. Helga had mellowed out over the years, especially after problems in her family were fixed. Olga finally met and married a good and decent man, and was also living down in Portland. Big Bob had gotten some counseling and had taken some Anger Management classes. Miriam started attending AA meetings and taking the Twelve Step program as well. In all, her family turned out for the better, and Helga was glad for that. Yes, she was still, and always would be Helga, but she had become less of a bully and more of a better person, not being so afraid to show her nicer side. Yes, there were times she could be mean and aggressive, but it was part of her charm. It was a lot better now, and she got along with the old P.S. 118 group because of it. Arnold especially, whom began to hang out with her more and more, leading them to having a lot of fun together.

But then Katherine came in. Gorgeous, tanned, sultry, killer body, size 0 (EWW!) a year ahead...perfect. She had Arnold wrapped around her finger. Since then, Helga could never face the old Arnold she remembered.

Katherine didn't deserve him. Not at all.

So today, Helga was just leaving her class, heading off to her locker. It worried her that she was paired with Arnold to work on the class project, which was to write a collaborative essay together. That wouldn't be hard, Helga was a writer, after all, and she had all faith in Arnold's writing. It was the interaction. She didn't even look at him to see his reaction. It scared her. Phoebe had offered to tell, but Helga refused, she didn't want to know.

The blonde girl sighed, feeling the misery wash over her again.

"Why doesn't he just skip this grade and go be with her..." She muttered angrily to herself.

A hand touched her shoulder then, causing her to jump and whirl around.

"Hey! Don't touch me or I'll-Arnold?!"

"Um, hey, Helga." Arnold said, backing away. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Helga blinked, not just surprised that it was indeed Arnold, but that he was actually a lot softer and NICE right now. They hadn't spoken in who-knows-how-long, anyway!

"Whatever. What do you want, football head?"

Arnold looked sheepish then, rubbing the back of his neck. "Actually Helga, I wanted to apologize."

Helga's brow rose to her hairline. "...What?"

"You know, I've been kind of a jerk lately." Arnold admitted with a sigh. "And I'm sorry. It's just been difficult sometimes with Katherine and all. Besides, we didn't get to spend much time together, have we?"

"Guess not." Helga said nonchalantly, hiding her misery.

"Well, anyway Helga, I wanted to take a moment to tell you that I'm sorry. Do you want to come over to my house after school so we can get started on the essay?"

Would she ever! Still, she felt a little uneasy about the whole thing. He was being sincere and honest, she could tell, but still, this whole thing made her feel as if something was just going to go wrong. She couldn't explain it. Was it Katherine? Her own insecurities?

Or the fact she couldn't trust herself to be alone with him anymore?

Oh well. They had a project to do.

"Whatever floats your boat." Helga said. "I'll meet you out front after school lets out."

For the first time in a long time, Arnold grinned at her. "Okay, great. I'll see you then, Helga." He gave her a wave and headed off down the hall.

Now how did that happen? Sure, even in the past days up to now, he STILL had his hypnotic spell over her, but now it was coming back full force, in the name of his rightful, kind and sweet nature. A major turn-around! He was back! Arnold was back.

And Helga couldn't have swooned more than she always would. Though she kept it inward, feigning that she was simply fine with it.

Her mind was already running fantasies, questions, possibilities, plans, everything! She had him now. At least, until this project was over. Oh well, she would make the best of it! And maybe rekindle their friendship.

Or better yet, convince him to dump the bitch and go for her.

"Fat chance." Helga muttered to herself. "As if that could ever happen."

She collected her books from her locker and slammed it shut before heading off to her next class, which was Biology. At least, that's what she was trying to do.

A hand reached out from the nearby girls bathroom she'd passed, pulling her inside and shutting the door. Helga was disoriented and startled for a moment, and then upon realizing what was going on, glared and faced her captor. Which was, to her utter dismay, Katherine Krueger.

"Hello, Pataki." Katherine spat, letting go of Helga's arm as if it were poison ivy. "Don't think I didn't see what you were trying to do with my boyfriend."

Helga just gave her a venomous death glare, that despite didn't seem to frighten Katherine, she knew it did. "I don't know what you're talking about, bitch. Frankly, we just have to work on a project together, since we ARE in the same grade, after all. And I'd rather not fail it just because his bimbo girlfriend is oh-so saaaaaaad with the idea of him being in such close proximity with another girl."

"You just watch yourself, you self-centered whore." Katherine warned. "I know how you feel about him, and trust me, it's not going to happen."

"Dream on. He's only a friend."

"Your mouth says no, but your eyes and your slutty body say otherwise." Katherine scoffed. "Face it, Pataki. I've known all along. Well, you're too late. Because he's mine now."

"You just want to have a reason to hate me, to be jealous of me, so that you can justify the mean things you say and do to me, because you want nothing to come between you and Arnold." Helga spat hatefully. "And frankly, I almost wish I did love him, because then I would have a reason to take him away from a bitch like you. He can do so much better."

"And just who do you think he'll believe?" The dirty blonde girl sneered. "You, the horrid slut who practically lusts after him on a daily basis, who used to be his personal tormentor, or me, his wondrous and gorgeous girlfriend? That's right. No contest. So do us, and yourself, a favour and beat it, Pataki. Because this is a battle you just can't win. You don't deserve him, not by a long shot."

"We'll see about that. I know one day Arnold will come to his senses and will be the one kicking your stupid ass to the curb. And by the way, speaking as his friend here, I think you've got it all wrong. It's YOU who doesn't deserve him. Arnold is a true gem, and you are nothing but a greedy jewel thief." Helga threatened, and then left the bathroom, seemingly satisfied.

Still, she had an aching feeling in her gut. This didn't sound good at all. But despite it, she had an idea.

~~--~~

After school, just as planned, Helga met up with Arnold out in front of the school, and they headed to the boarding house together. It was their first walk home together in weeks, months even, which honestly was a refreshing change, tuning back to some old times. Thankfully, Helga could see that Katherine had not tried to sabotage it. At least not now.

Maybe she was just paranoid.

None the less, it was very pleasant. They finally got to talking about things, nothing in particular, just various subjects like the weather, cars, comedians, anything that came up. Despite his recent change in attitude, Arnold had very much light up and was very cheerful. Which was something, considering how much less of that he'd been lately. It too, was refreshing. He smiled, his green eyes sparkled with life, patience and understanding, and he just seemed like a walking basket of a dreamer with his head in the clouds. Just like he usually was.

It sure didn't stop Helga from swooning inwardly, and making her want to dance around in joy. It felt great having the old Arnold back for a change.

They arrived at the boarding house, where they were greeted by Arnold's Grandfather, who was glad to see Helga again, and even asked Arnold why his "weird girlfriend" wasn't with him today, all the while hiding the look of disapproval in his eyes, which made Helga hide a smile. Even Phil didn't seem to like Katherine very much.

"Helga and I are working on a project together, Grandpa." Arnold explained.

"Oh ho, so that's what it is! Well little lady, welcome back! We all sure missed having you around!" Phil held up his hand for a high five. "Come on, give me five!"

Helga smiled and humoured the old man by slapping her hand against his. "Good to see you too, Arnold's Grandpa."

"Ah come off it, call me Phil!" Phil laughed. "You kids want a snack while you work? Pookie made her special oatmeal raisin cookies today!"

"Sure, Grandpa." Arnold smiled at the exchange between them and nodded. "C'mon Helga, let's go to my room."

"Lead the way, football head." Helga said nonchalantly.

She followed him upstairs to his room, and took in a breath of air as if she'd just stepped outside on a beautiful day. At Arnold's questioning look, she just shrugged and waved it off. She just couldn't quite admit how nice it was to be back in his room again. His awesome, neat, high-tech room. Even with clothes strewn about on the floor.

"Sorry about the mess." Arnold said, kicking some clothes aside. "I haven't had much time to clean up."

_No kidding, with that bitch making you bow down to her every will and sucking down on her-_

"Could be worse, Hair Boy." Helga said with a shrug, sitting on his couch.

Arnold gave a small smile and sat with her. "I guess I should've thought you wouldn't stop with those nicknames."

"Got a problem with that?" Helga smirked playfully.

"No. I actually kind of miss it." He admitted softly, looking away from her.

His tone and hidden meaning behind his words were not lost on Helga as she hid a smile behind her hand and then cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Then I'll make up for it. In the meantime, let's get this puppy started. I want us to get a good grade. Or else I'll make you buy me ice cream."

Arnold looked back at her and smiled. "Is that a threat?"

"Maybe." Helga placed a finger on her lip in a devious manner.

"Then perhaps we should fail." Arnold then said, and realized what he said, and shook his head. "I mean, you know, because it'd be fun to get ice cream together again. It's just...well, Katherine, she..."

"Hey, come on. If she really liked you..." Helga refused to use the word love. "I think she'd understand that you DO have a life outside of her and that you have other friends, and your family..."

"I know, but..." Arnold shook his head. "Never mind."

"Fine. Tell you want, if we pass, I'll buy the ice cream. If we fail, you'll buy the ice cream." Helga said, and smirked a little. "But don't you be slacking off now. We're going to do our best and get the fair grade we deserve."

Arnold visibly brightened. "Sounds good to me, Helga. Let's get started."

"Glad we're on the same page, football head." She took some papers out from her bag. "And I don't know about you, but I was pretty partial to trying to write about the-"

"Works of Shakespeare." Arnold cut her off with a bit of a knowing smile.

"Oh, you think you're so smart." Helga rolled her eyes, and gave a playful smirk. "And how did you know that?"

"I don't know, it just came to me." Arnold shrugged. "I was reading over the list of topics we could write our essays about, and I knew you'd like some of them, but figured Shakespeare's works would really catch your attention, since you too Shakespearian Years last year."

Helga beamed for a moment, surprised that he actually remembered all of this, and even that she was into Shakespeare's work. "Well, I have to say, you sure know how to pay attention, football head."

Arnold smile a little. "Well, you know. I like to show my friends that I care."

She resisted against asking why he'd seemed to be going against that lately, considering how his bitch of a girlfriend was rubbing off on him, in a bad way, but decided against it for now.

"Whatever you say, Arnold." Helga smiled.

"Criminy, now you're stealing something I say a lot?"

They both laughed heartily over this before they spread their work out on his desk and got started on planning their essay project. Needless to say, it was ten times less awkward and overwhelming than Helga had pictured it to be.

--~~--

Later that evening, after dinner, which Phil had invited Helga to stay over for, they'd made some excellent progress on an outline for their essay and getting some good research notes. They planned to get together again this weekend to get started on the rough draft of the essay.

And not to say that they didn't have moments of forgetting their work and just talking about random things.

So now, it was 8:30 and Helga felt she should go. She gathered her materials and was ready to leave before she put her little plan into action.

"Well, see you tomorrow, Helga." Arnold said, and gave a smile. "You know, I had a good time with you today. I...well, missed hanging out with you. I'm sorry that we weren't able to lately, considering what a jerk I've been. I guess...I don't know, Katherine can rub off on me sometimes. Oh well, she's like that."

Helga frowned at this, but shook it off. She had to stay on task. "...Yeah, it's okay, football head. I knew you were too sweet and kind to stay that way, doi. ...And you know, this might sound crazy coming from me, but if you...ya know, ever really need anything or just want to talk, well, come on, you can tell me. I mean sure, I'm not the best throw pillow around, but I'd listen."

A chuckle escaped him and he smiled at her a little more. "Thanks, Helga. That really means a lot to me. I'll remember that."

She smiled in return, and wanted to make a move for the door, but just couldn't seem to command her legs to do so, as they remained frozen in place.

For some time, what seemed like an eternity, though it was really less than a minute, the two of them stood there, just barely a foot away from each other, barely two feet from his bedroom door. The tension in the air, whatever kind of tension it might've been, neither of them knew, was very strong.

Something happened then, that no one could possibly have explained, not even them, and yet, it seemed so right. As if it were the right thing to do. The right move. And yet, when you think about it, you don't know why you did it. At least, not to your conscious levels.

Arnold stepped closer to her, and Helga stepped closer also, both seemingly unaware of what they were doing. Some kind of an unknown force was bringing them closer than they'd been this evening. And before they could think of it further, let alone stop what they were doing, it was too late. It happened.

Their lips met.

And it didn't just end on a simple lip lock with little to no pressure. Oh no.

For a few moments, it was, but then, it changed. With no hesitation or thought on their parts. As said before, it felt like the right thing to do. Even though it wasn't. That possibly only added to the excitement as opposed to tear it apart. It didn't matter at all.

Helga came closer, kissing him just a tad more, her hands moving hesitantly to his shoulders. In an instant, he welcomed her kiss and brought his arms around her in a gentle embrace. That pretty much did it for her, since she pressed herself closer to him and threw arms around his neck, kissing him deeper. Arnold's own grip on her tightened and he kissed her back with equal fervor. Her fingers fisted into his unruly blonde locks, his hand traced her spine, their bodies coming as close together as they would allow, kissing deeper and deeper by the second.

She could feel her insides literally seem to melt as if on fire, her heart pounding vigorously in her chest, her nerves bunching and popping in shock and in pleasure. Given his responses, he must've felt the same way. Nothing was better than this. Nothing mattered to her then.

His lips left hers, in a rush, and kissed at her cheek, the corner of her mouth, her jawline, and then down along her neck. She tilted her head back and moaned softly as she relished in his soft kisses on her neck. His lips eventually came back onto hers, and were just moments away from another heated make out, when the sudden loud blare of the TV from downstairs caused them jump and break apart as if they'd been shot.

Helga clutched at her chest, surprised as hell, not just from the sudden noise, but also, what had just happened.

She had been making out with Arnold. Arnold had been making out with her. They had been making out. But why? Why did they do that? Why did she let him? Why did he let her? What was going on here?

The TV volume downstairs lowered, and the two of them exhaled the breaths they hadn't realized they'd been holding, glanced at each other, before abruptly averting their gazes.

"Um....s-sorry Arnold..." Was all she could say.

"I'm sorry too, Helga..." Arnold murmured. He glanced at her at the corner of his eye. "Um, see you tomorrow..."

"Yeah, tomorrow..." Helga nodded.

They managed to wave and smile lightly at one another before Helga left his room and descended downstairs, her face bright red and her heart still pounding like a jackhammer. She managed quick goodbyes to his grandparents and the boarders before she stepped outside.

Helga took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh, crisp night air, before she walked off down the street to get home.

As she was two blocks away from the boarding house, she grinned happily and jumped into the air as she disappeared into an alleyway, cuddling her locket to her.

"YES!!!!!!!"

* * *

**Yes...ambiguous ending, yet still on a good note. I want to know what you guys think should, or could, happen next. :D You know, it's fun to play that game!**


	2. I don't deserve

**Well I'll be damned. XD I should have figured you silly rascals would demand more to the story. Most especially by the fact that quite a few of you have even added this story to your story alerts! Oooh, getting cocky, are we?**

**So here we go. I caved in, and I will now present to you...the finished story. XD I kind of did figure I would be adding more by the time I finished it. Before that, well, I was bored and went with the flow and ideas came to me as I went along. But I decided to see what you guys would think. And here you go, the rest of it. At least, for now.**

**I do apologize for the shortness, and I'm sorry for the suckiness.**

**Enjoy then, losers.**

**XD Just kidding. I love you all.**

**--**

The next day at school was surprisingly not as awkward as expected.

Now you might be thinking, how is that possible? Well, considering that this is about Arnold and Helga, who are pretty much experts at pretending something never happened, despite that they are definitely thinking about it inside their heads, that have faced this. So it was natural that at school, they just pretty much went along their day.

They said a brief hello to each other in the hall, in English class they worked on some plans for their project that they would work on together on the weekend, and at lunch, Arnold had surprisingly decided to sit with the gang with this time as opposed to Katherine and her (Army of Skanks) entourage. Katherine was of course not happy about this, and threw a tantrum in the cafeteria, with the gang all laughing their heads off, especially Helga.

Arnold also made an apology to the gang for being a jerk and practically having no time for them, given Katherine's tolls on him. They all actually accepted his apology and were glad to have him back, just so as long as he promised to show up for baseball practice that day after school, which of course he agreed to. This made Helga pretty happy too.

So of course it still left the question of why Arnold's sudden change in reverting back to his old self was coming out.

He was planning to end it with Katherine for good. Yes, they'd been on again and off again over the year, but this time, he was putting his foot down. He'd had enough, more than enough. For so long, he was blinded, thinking she would get better, that she was really truly a good person despite her bitchiness, but of course, he was dead wrong. Plus, she was sultry and beautiful, part of what had him under her spell.

When opportunity presented itself in the name of his old teacher from Elementary School, now his English teacher here, paired him and Helga together for this project, he had taken the chance to be friendly with her again, and to rekindle their friendship, with a clean slate and a good grade.

Unfortunately, they had gotten a little TOO friendly the evening before.

Which of course could not be explained.

At least, not quite.

Arnold knew, deep in his heart, something he had discovered a few years ago, had now resurfaced full force, that no amount of avoidance and denial could even think to cover up. In sixth grade, when Helga's household problems had begun to uplift and show improvement, so did her attitude. She showed more and more of her better side, while yet still keeping to her old ways. Feisty, fiery temper, aggression, bluntness, and putting people in their place, it was all accompanied by being nicer, more witty, and generally interesting to have around. Arnold had definitely developed a huge crush on her.

Which, at the time, to his utmost surprise, was more than that. It was love.

He couldn't properly explain why he hid it deep inside and denied it. He just did. It was the right thing to do. But he didn't understand it. Not that he could explain it if he wanted to. He of course regretted doing such a thing, especially now, but knew he couldn't do much of it now. He figured as much that Helga was over him. Plain and simple.

Little did he even know that he was wrong.

Still, Arnold had his goal in mind. To break up with Katherine once and for all, and then maybe, just maybe, when the time was right soon after, ask Helga out. Maybe it was time to take a chance.

Of course, after school when he planned to do this, things didn't go too well.

--

"Arnold, you ass!" Katherine shouted angrily. "Is that how it is?!"

"Yes. It's over." Arnold said, his voice low.

"How COULD you!? I was going to take us up to my family's cottage this week!"

"Katherine, you know why I can't go." Arnold reminded her. "I told you before. I don't want to miss school, I have a project to do for English class with Helga, I have baseball practice that I promised my friends that I wouldn't miss, and I also have a lot of things to do at home. My family needs me at home, anyway. So I don't even have time."

"Who cares about your lame family and friends?!" Katherine screamed. "You see them everyday! I'm Katherine Winifred Charlene Krueger, and NO ONE says no to me! You were supposed to be my husband!"

Shocked, and utterly repulsed by that, Arnold just quickly shook his head. "Sorry Katherine, but I'm through with you. My friends were right the first time, you are nothing but toxic in my life. I have to go now. Have a nice life."

He picked up his backpack off the ground and was heading off before Katherine called after him.

"It's that Pataki slut, isn't it?! Ever since she came back into your stupid life, she's done nothing but corrupt you! Well forget her, I'm ten times the woman she could ever hope to be!"

Freezing in his steps, Arnold held in his urge to do something he knew he would regret, and would never have done if he listened to his instincts. He had never wanted to hit a woman so badly in his life. And that was something he would NEVER do. Unless, of course, it was out of self defense.

Instead, Arnold stuck to his guns and turned around to face her sharply.

"You're not even half the woman Helga is." He said very seriously, and THEN walked off.

Frankly, there wasn't a girl out there who could measure up to Helga G. Pataki of all people.

--

"What's been bothering you today, Helga?" Phoebe asked again as she and Helga now sat down on a bench at the park.

Helga heaved a sigh, and faced her. "You won't tell anyone, RIGHT? Promise?"

"Promising!" Phoebe smiled, crossing her heart. "Just tell me what's wrong."

"Fine then." Helga exhaled again. "What if, and this is strictly hypothetical, I kissed a boy last night, who already had a girlfriend?"

Phoebe's small brown eyes widened in alarm. "Helga, you don't mean-"

"YES, I kissed Arnold last night, Pheebs." Helga crossed her arms and stared straight ahead.

"W-Well...gosh, Helga...I... Did you kiss him, or did he kiss you?"

"Let's just say we both kind of kissed each other. Neither of us really started it on our own."

"Okay. Was it a peck or a long kiss?"

The extra pinkening of Helga's cheeks confirmed Phoebe's question, but she answered it anyway.

"We kind of made out a bit, okay? We made out, he kissed my neck...and I kind of let him. Then we kissed again, and then suddenly someone turned up the TV way too loud downstairs, so we kind of jumped apart, we agreed silently that it never happened and then I left."

"Oh my..." Phoebe murmured. "Well Helga, while I don't condone doing such a thing when a boy is taken...I can't say I disapprove either. It's not as if you forced yourself on him or anything. However, you two need to talk to each other and settle this."

"Oh yeah, sure, Pheebs. 'Hey Arnold, what's up? How's it going? How's your family doing? Oh, and by the way, about our kiss? You know, when we made out in your room? Yeah...I still totally love you and all. Go out with me?' Face it Phoebe, I'd just get to Nowhereville and back. I don't deserve him, Pheebs."

"I know Arnold cares about you, Helga." Phoebe said sincerely. "I think he'll understand, and want to clear it up with you."

Helga sighed, shaking her head. "I don't even know what to do anymore, Pheebs."

With a sympathetic smile, Phoebe patted her hand.

"Just do what Arnold would do, Helga. Do the right thing."

--

"All right Arnold, fess up, man. What is goin' on with you today? And I know it ain't just about your break up with Kathy."

Arnold sighed into the phone. "Gerald, I'm very confused about something right now."

"Okay, and what's that?" Gerald asked on the other line.

"I'm...still in love with Helga."

"Aw man, you really weren't kidding when you said you loved her back in 7th grade!" Gerald exclaimed. "So what's wrong with that?"

"We kind of...um, well, kissed last night. On the lips. ...A long kiss." Arnold's cheeks turned red, he could hear Gerald giving him that stare that told him to go on. "...Okay, we made out."

"Holy shit, man... You can't be serious."

"I wish I was, and I wish I wasn't."

"Well Arnold, why not make your move? You're a free man now!"

"Gerald, I can't just do that! I don't want Helga to feel like she would be a rebound girl! I could never do that to her."

"Arnold man, you HATED Katherine!"

"That's not the point, Gerald. It's hard to explain. I just know that I can't suddenly jump into a relationship with Helga. And even if I could, there's no way she would ever go out with me."

"Uh-huh...and Helga WASN'T the girl who confessed she was in love with you on top of the FTi building." Gerald said sarcastically.

"Gerald...we were nine. And she took it back." Arnold said, a tint of sadness in his tone. "We never really spoke about it, anyway. Even though we should have. In all Gerald, I don't deserve her."

"Well Arnold, you gotta remember that things happen for a reason. A reason! So maybe this is where you gotta pick yourself up and just GO for it! And Arnold?"

"Yeah?"

"Just do what you always do. Do the right thing."

--

Arnold still felt he was undeserving of Helga.

Helga still felt she was undeserving of Arnold.

And yet, as the rest of the school year went by, it didn't stop them from hanging out together and flirting like crazy. Anyone who saw them, would have easily mistaken them for a couple who'd been together for so long, given how they were so comfortable with each other by this point. They did so much together, and they were practically inseparable. The gang all felt pretty shocked at this development, but because they were used to them being friends over the years, it didn't matter so much after a while. Especially now that the bets were back in full swing.

They made bets, all betting when they would finally just make it official and become a couple. The intense chemistry between then two of them was never lost on the gang, and as relentless as they were, they waited along, with their bets in mind, when it would finally happen.

Katherine, however, was not happy by this. She made occasional snide remarks, sent dirty looks their way, and "accidentally" would trip, push, or shove Helga in the hallways.

No matter what, it didn't stop Arnold, or Helga, as their relationship was better than it had ever been. Maybe, just maybe, though definitely leaning more toward yes, they would admit to their love. Because it was so obvious to everyone else.

THE END

...For now.

--

**Okay, I know you all probably hate me right now. But do listen. This seemed like a really good way to end it. It's a happy ending, right? Katherine's no longer Arnold's girlfriend, Arnold and Helga are getting closer and closer... so hey, I didn't break away from my code!**

**...Aside from them being together, of course.**

**But you know me! Of COURSE they're going to get together eventually! I'm not that cruel.**

**Now, what I have in mind...is a possible sequel. But, I'm not sure how to go about it at the moment. I have SOME ideas, but it's nothing at all solid, and I'm very scattered. So, if anyone would be willing to pitch in some things and to help a little, just a little, that would be great. Leave a review and let me know if you have something interesting brewing that would help. :)**


End file.
